8 Pages of Hell (Oneshot)
by Megamixer50
Summary: A terrifying tale of a man who was left on Earth after an apocalypse, but is he really alone? I wrote this many years ago, and wanted to share this with you. Please enjoy! (Rated M for dark themes, a little bit of gore and possible swearing)
_Day 1_

I woke up in a giant TOILET building, petrified, and only had 1 arm! I heard a scary noise outside, I jumped up, anxious about what the terrible horrors behind that corner could be, the loud breathing noises got worse and worse... I said to myself, "Come on Jim... last time you met the horror all it did was get rid of your left arm... not your whole self... you'll be ok..." but the terror and pain of having lost an arm was too much for me as it was... I couldn't bear to see myself in the position again... I took a deep breath, and peeked round the corner, the coast was clear, I carefully and silently dip-toed through the pitch-black corridor, crying to myself wishing I was on Mars happily, and was never one of the last to go, as it was my job... suddenly I heard a scary bleep-ish noise... "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"... I suddenly remembered it was the same noise I heard before I passed out... and I ran, I ran for my life... suddenly, the noise began to fade... I sped up a bit just to make sure it wasn't a fake... I stopped as I found a strange white dot in the distance, hoping it was a spaceship to come pick me up, I looked back, nobody was there, about to run forward at the highest speed, I turned back, and as my whole life flashed before my eyes, it was there... the demonic, mythical, horrific, Slenderman... I screamed so loudly it was deafening, ran round Slenderman and found myself staring at a huge oak tree, on it, was a plain white note, just stuck on the tree... I used to be a scientist, and realised that it was only logical in this situation to assume it had invisible ink! I wasn't surprised after discovering my worst fear was REAL. Then, I looked up, there were no stars, just a full moon, and a plain black sky, I looked down again, the page was gone and I was in a different location...

 _Day 2_

I walked around, confused as to how I got there, sadly, I was still in the forest, I suddenly thought of something by accident, as I thought of the full thing, I couldn't seem to get it out of my head... it was like I was cursed... it was... a name for this forest... The Forest of Hell... and a caption, Where the Demon lies... I continued walking, thinking to myself about what Slenderman was, where it came from and why it was coming for me... then I thought... "Oh my... it couldn't possibly be true... Slenderman is... THE DEVIL!?" and the next thing I knew, I was standing in front of yet another oak tree, but the difference was... I was mid-air, I screamed with fear and fell into the trap door set directly underneath me, now I was lying in pain in a pitch-black room, but if think _that_ was scary, then you don't know what you're about to read... when I got up, I realised I was back in the toilets, I grabbed some toilet paper, and wrapped it round my arm, or what was left of it... then I turned around, I was back in the pitch-black room... and for a second, just a second... I saw Slenderman... he was there... his arms stretched out wide in exact horizontal directions... just standing there... no bleeping noise... no breathing noise... no slicing any part of my body of... no trying to eat or devour me or my soul... he just stood there, my eyes grew wide, I felt an urge to make the run for it, but I found myself glued to the floor (not literally). I could hardly move a muscle, I guess that's what over-fear does to you in these kinds of situations... the next thing I knew, he was gone, I was all alone... in that dark room... I found myself moving normally again, a slight flutter of hope entered my heart, with a sigh of relief, I dashed out into the light I saw just about a quarter of a mile away, luckily I was a very fast runner... but yet again, it wasn't light, it was another note... but this one had writing on it... it said this, "Sl"... then, expectedly, I found myself in yet another location, I felt a bit safer, because I was right outside the woods...

 _Day 3_

As I began to pick up pace again, I just couldn't seem to perish the thought, this is all happening for a reason... my fear was growing inside me... suddenly, I realised I was standing in gross, boiling hot BLOOD! Suddenly the craziest idea occurred to me... I took out the first piece of paper, and DIPPED it in the blood! Then I took it out, and I saw red writing! It read, "tcelloC lla eht srepap ot yortsed namrednelS!". I was very confused, "Jibrish eh? Great, just great," I thought to myself, but then I looked closer and realised, it was backwards writing! This is what it means, "Collect all the papers to destroy Slenderman!"! "Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier!?" I then thought. At that moment, a great thought that brought me plenty o' hope came into my brain, the papers could mean something too! The first one was instruction, the next 5 are 'Slenderman' and the last two are a sort of spell to defeat him or something! I had realised at last... my true destiny... has been revealed... I ran back into the forest, shining in the moonlight proudly with confidence... the first and probably one of the only things I said throughout this whole experience was at this point in time, I shouted out as loudly as possible, "HEY SLENDY! COME GET ME! I'M DEFENITELY COMING FOR YOU!" and I crashed right into yet ANOTHER large oak tree, because I wasn't looking where I was going just then, and I found myself lying dizzily on the dirty ground, I was staring up at the skies... and a strange piece of paper floating above me, I grabbed it, got on my feet, and before I could get a moment to even GLIMPSE at it, I heard Slenderman's bleeping noise, and ran for my life, suddenly I saw myself warp into another location, I seems I now understand the power of magic teleportation, I looked at the paper, and as I predicted, this one said, "en". Of which confirmed my theory about the spell and all. I knew I was really in for it with Slenderman if I keep up at this pace, so I just kept my mouth shut and carried on walking.

 _Day 4_

The next thing I saw was yet ANOTHER toilets building... I went inside, expecting to see the 4th page. Of which would say, "de". Unfortunately, all I saw was a pool of blood, inside, was another piece of paper... but it was black... and didn't say the next two letters of Slenderman... It just had a picture of Slenderman... and it said, "m'I gnihctaW uoY..."... That really got me frightened again... suddenly, I realised while the horrors of that black card were scaring the living daylights out of me, my hands were getting smudged with blood, I wiped it on the card carelessly. The moment I took my hands away, my eyes widened, and I opened my mouth, about to scream the hell out of that place, but then I realised the REAL Slenderman was coming for me... I didn't want to signal him anymore than I already had... so I dropped the paper and made the run for it... know why? Guess what... I took my hand away, and what I saw... you wouldn't believe me if I told you... the words and Slenderman's picture were gone, it just said in bloody writing, "m'I gnimoC roF UOY!"...Freaky eh? When I was running, I heard a lot of deep breathing around me... like all 7000 Slendermen there ever were, were ambushing me and about to devour my soul 'till the end of my days... I began to feel a bit sick, then I wondered why I wasn't moving... I was stuck... in some mud-covered quick sand... it looked exactly like the ground I was just running on, but I guess that's the idea... speaking of ideas, I realised I was in sinking sand, and in this situation, what better way to dispose of a simple piece of plain white paper? I shoved my hand through and swirled it round to make it wetter so I could move around, I instantly started kicking the sand onto the ground as soon as I could... like I was digging with my feet for my precious treasure... eventually, I reached the bottom, I felt a large bang, and my foot burst out of position with pain, I had found a treasure chest with the paper in it... I took it out and... I looked up... Slenderman was there... I grinned, and held up my piece of paper, and vanished...

 _Day 5_

I woke up on the floor, I was in ANOTHER toilet building, I was getting really bored of toilet buildings, though there was black paper, and a pool of blood, and the shape, of the building, I just felt like I'd been here, then I looked at the paper and I realised, I WAS here, not long ago! I ran to the door trying to turn the knob, but I was locked in, I looked through the keyhole, and guess what? He was there... Slenderman... not moving a muscle... staring at me, and the door. I ran back, and dug around for it, but the one place it was, I NEVER thought of, until then... I dug through the blood, nothing. I tried smashing the cracks in the floor, nothing. I did the most disgusting thing, I dug through the toilet and its pipes, don't ask how. Eventually, it clicked, I looked at the toilet paper, and started rolling, when I reached the final piece... it was there... "rm" it said. I ripped it off the toilet holder and held it up... nothing... if the teleportation ability had been disabled there, then, ironically, that's bad news for me, Slenderman was still outside, the door was still locked... I was trapped in there for a long time, long enough to devise the perfect plan to evade Slenderman and escape! I picked the lock after folding up the black paper and Slenderman simply smashed the door down, and he sort of chased me round the pool of blood until I had the opportunity then I ran down the corridor, past the door, and poof, I was in a BRAND new location... I realised the toilet paper on my arm was fading, or getting ripped with all the blood, I was losing a lot since I was moving so quickly, I decided to take it off before the oxygen germs and dirt got through, unfortunately I had to risk my small chance of surviving not only Slenderman, but the end of the world AND blood-loss. I got a bit more scared per minute; I decided to slow down just a tiny bit, so my blood, or whatever's left of my blood, didn't just blast out my body joining the air resistance... I suddenly heard it, the bleeping noise, but it was a bit 'deeper'... I think I might have made Slenderman a bit angry, oh well, he deserves it for trying to kill me.

 _Day 6_

Suddenly it hit me, the sunlight shone inside me, nobody could survive such a demonic being for 6 days straight, this was my destiny! It was finally met! It was the final straw... things were burning hot... the blood on the tip of what was left of my arm sizzled and boiled simultaneously and painfully, but with hope, and understanding of what was going on, I knew I could get through this... so here I am... running for my life from Slenderman... the horror that makes the juice in the pupils of my eyes sour... but this will end... soon... for I say, no more! After repeating "No more" about a thousand times, I found myself standing with the 6th page lying in front of me, absorbing the deadly dirt that spread across the black ground. I picked it up and as expected, I warped to a new area... but I knew it was too easy. I looked up, and guess where I was? In a cage, just underneath and next to MOVING spikes, I was in one of those en-closing spiked cage thingies. I panicked like hell, but then I remembered... "My Destiny... the truth is all I require..." _then_ I remembered learning Karate in my childhood, suddenly, I slashed my foot so hard through the spikes next to me, my foot almost went as stiff as metal! I hardly felt a thing, totally unrealistic, but what are you going to do eh? The side of the cage practically fell over, I just strolled out. I must say, after panicking that much, having a quick escape was pretty hilarious. Now where was I you ask? Certainly not a forest. I looked all around, and all I could see were steel bars in the middle of... a toilet building... I dropped the paper as I clutched the bars in a cross between panicking and raging. It slid through the bars and ended up sitting up against the wall. I tried to reach it, and honestly, I was SO CLOSE. I kept using ALL my karate moves on the bars, they wouldn't budge, until I thought of one... the forbidden kick of destruction, I twisted my leg round my other, then span around as fast as possible, seriously, I almost threw up. Suddenly, I stopped, kicked the bars and the cage flew right off me, I grabbed the paper and warped to yet another new location.

 _Day 7_

I checked my pieces of paper, and all of them were exactly what I was looking for, the first one had instructions, the rest of the put together says: "Slenderman"... I figured out I had two left. I wondered why I was so sleepy, but then I saw the moon was bigger than the area I was in, in the first place! That meant I'd been skipping DAYS as I warped! No wonder Slenderman was getting all stressed! I was so confused I nearly panicked myself! Later, I was walking along when I heard a strange voice, calling, "Help..." I was confused, I thought I was the only 'non-evacuated survivor' or at least the only one who was not evacuated... I walked further to the big hairy shadow, then as I got closer, it looked like a monster, I eventually saw it... it just happened to be Slenderman, it seemed as if he had manipulated some sort of 'voice trap'. I was about to make the run for it, but I tripped over a branch on the ground and made quite a noise, before Slenderman could see me, I rushed into the bushes, and peeked out, seeing only Slenderman, turning confusedly... then he walked off, and I slowly got out, but I tripped on ANOTHER branch! And before he could turn and attack, I took advantage of the situation, put all my might into it, and ran at the speed of light! Not literally but... you know what I mean. Anyways... eventually after hours of running helplessly through nests of bats and around giant oak trees, I finally arrived at a Toilet Building, but guess what was so Ironic? Slenderman was standing there, I guess you could say he was 'guarding' the door... but then I remembered, I had seen a back exit in the last toilet building I was in... assuming there would be one here too, I sneaked round to the back of the building, and raising my hopes quite high, there it was. I opened it slowly, making a large creak, but luckily Slenderman didn't hear. I went in, and practically raided the building, I searched every last corner of the building, nothing, but the ONE place I'd never search... I looked up, and there was the paper, taped to the building, I pulled hard, and finally I got it down, this confirmed it, the piece of paper said, "Di"... You know what that means... the end is nigh...

 _Final Day_

After warping to my last destination, I found myself standing in front of a HUGE pool of blood, with the last piece of paper lying at one end of it, I suddenly realised what I was doing here, I took out my 7 pages, dropped 6 of them in order, from right to left, and dropped the first one of all 7 on top... at that moment, they all sank into the pool of blood, and you can guess what the last piece said, "es". So in total, it sums up to: "Slenderman Dies"... then the pool of blood went into the ground, and made it all squishy and wet, I dug my hand in there to see if there was anything, and my hand came out, holding a knife entirely made of blood... but I noticed something... I had been here before... THIS WAS THE VERY FIRST LOCATION! I walked further into the forest waiting for Slenderman to leap out of the shadows and take action, just as I came up to a 'bottomless pit', he appeared, right behind me... just staring... all of a sudden, he started shaking, and I heard strange noises... and then... He grew two more arms! Like... tentacles! The next thing I knew, he grabbed me by the shirt with two hands, and rapped the other two round my neck, and he just squeezed and squeezed... he was strangling me! Struggling to breathe terribly, I took advantage of Slenderman... and stabbed him... just once, he let go to me, I fell, and he did too... Slenderman, at last, was dead... I fell unconscious and then into the bottomless pit... I thought this was the end... as I fell, my whole life flashed before my eyes, and then everything faded black... I woke up later in hospital, surrounded by ill, dying or injured people, the sun shining bright... there she was, sitting up by my bed, looking out the window... My wife... I sat up slowly and said, "How long have I been here?" And she replied, "Ages, it seems Jim, that you saved the world... after you killed Slenderman, the disastrous apocalypse died down, and so did all the causes, there was no longer a reason to stay on Mars... so we returned... Thank you Jim..." I felt sleepy again, yawning, I ended the short conversation with, "I couldn't have done it without the 8 pages... the book that saved my life..." And then I fell back to sleep. And so we all lived happily after all... Thanks for reading everyone, for this, is the end of my story...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you're considering leaving a review, please bare in mind that I actually wrote this many years ago, when I was a young boy. That's probably why this terrifying tale doesn't live up to the standard of my other stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
